


Thank You

by Yasbid



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Napping, Other, POV Second Person, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasbid/pseuds/Yasbid
Summary: You're feeling a little down, and Chahut is your Affection Dealer.
Relationships: Chahut Maenad/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly random and self indulgent buuut that's why fanfiction exists. ride or die.

You don't know why it upset you so much. To anyone else, it was probably a very minor thing. They wouldn't get all bent up about it like you were. It just wasn't fair. 

You were seated on a couch in Chahut's hive, swinging your legs back and forth while you tried to fight off the impending breakdown. She was off in the kitchen, getting a 'snack' that smelled suspiciously like blood. When she returned, she had a little bowl full of… gummy worms? Were those fucking gummy worms in front of you right now? You eyed them cautiously, because they still smelled like blood.

"You want some?" she offered, sitting next to you.

You shook your head. As curious as you were about the blood worms, you were still feeling kind of down, and you hoped Chahut would be up for listening to your personal problems for a hot minute. She gave a slightly worried look; something unusual for her.

"Wanna talk about it, or forget about it?" she asked, scooting closer. Even when she was sitting down, she was so much taller than you.

You scooted toward her too, clasping your hands together. You didn't really want to talk about it, but you started to feel all weak and wobbly like you did before you cried. Trying your best not to cry, you asked Chahut if she'd just… be there for you? At least for now? 

She set her worm snack aside, scooping you up into her arms. Chahut could still lift you like you were nothing, and it surprised you every time. "How's this, little one?"

You told her it was good, and even if you were starting to give little sobs, being held by her made you feel safe. She made a low rumbling sound with her throat. Was she purring? Whatever it was, it was quite soothing. You clung to her chest and just sorta let the tears happen. There wasn't much use fighting it anymore, and as you cried, Chahut gently started to pet you. 

"There you go. Let it all out, darlin'." she said softly. 

You felt a little meek for needing something like this, but Chahut made it clear that she didn't mind, and it truly was helping. It was alright to show some vulnerability, no matter what people might say. Or what Alternia's weird society says. 

After your sobbing slowed down and you let out the last few tears, Chahut gave you a little smooch on the forehead. You blushed, but even though you were done crying, that didn't mean you were ready to exit Cuddleville's city limits. Chahut's strong arms around you was one of the most comforting things you'd experienced since you conked head-first onto this fucked up planet. You weren't about to give it up yet. You thanked her, giving her a little pat on the cheek.

"Aw, it's nothin'." she said, giving you another kiss.

Clown lips! They are fantastic.

"You want down, or do you wanna stay here for a bit?"

Absolutely stay. She was warm and soft, and you could feel yourself getting sleepier with every passing moment. She kept petting you rhythmically, and that was what tipped you over the edge. Before you knew it, you were out like a light, leaving poor Chahut to deal with your sleepy self.

You couldn't tell how much time had passed, but when you awoke, you were in her recuperacoon, efficiently lost in the sauce. Both literally and figuratively. Chahut was still there, laying beside you in all her naked glory. The alien goop made you want to go back to sleep, and Chahut wrapping an arm around you, pulling you closer to her, only cemented the fact that you were going nowhere. And to be honest, you didn't want to leave at all.

This was it. This was peak existence. Nothing would get better than snuggling a giant clown lady in her goo bed, and that was that. It was safe to say, at least for now, that your blues were gone. You smiled, closing your eyes and cuddling up with Chahut before falling asleep. 


End file.
